Not Perfect
by MakeMeCrazier
Summary: "We're fighting nausea with nausea." Kurt answers, his eyes on the road. "I figure driving can do that." There's a pause in the air, and Kurt forces it to be gone. "Continue."  Swearing. You can deal with it.  Slightly pre-Klaine. Lot of Blaine's past. xx


**Author's Note: **To be honest, I was really shocked by the ending of "Furt". Don't get me wrong, I DEFINITELY did consider that Kurt would transfer to Dalton (I've been an amid Kurt and Blaine fan from the start) but I just assumed that the writers would want to keep the happy Glee family together. Damn, I should've known some shit was going to go down RIGHT before Sectionals. It always does.

So anyways, Kurt and Blaine one-shot here. Kind of pre-Klaine. Not really romance, but edges to it. There's a lot of Blaine's past involved. Enjoy, or don't. Review, or don't. But read? DO.

* * *

_**Not Perfect**_

"—Which is why it makes it so hard to leave." Kurt says, his hands secretly shaking, but being gripped so tightly, no one notices. He hears their sounds of protest, so he explains. "I'm transferring to Dalton Academy, effective immediately."

More noises of protests hit him, and he's almost touched, up until the part where Rachel mentions something about Sectionals. Figures she would think about that at a moment like this, but he's appreciated nonetheless. Rachel had been trying a lot harder than anyone else. It was her idea to get the guys to stand up for him, even Finn.

…It's a shame it wasn't enough. He hears words spluttering out, with explanations of why it would be smart to go to Dalton. Words like, _'zero-tolerance on bullying, expulsion exists'_ and all the other words he thought would stop the hurt of him leaving his family. But they didn't.

But he's not going to have them convince him either.

* * *

When Blaine first sees him in the Dalton uniform, the tie almost beautifully wrapping around his collar, he stops his walking. He looks him up and down, with no expression on his face…knowing that now Kurt _was_ a new student.

Kurt smiles suggestively and innocently at the same time. It's a smile that says, '_Hey, aren't you excited?_'

Blaine can't force himself to smile back, no matter how hard he tried.

Instead he stammers, "I—, "

He inhales, and glances at Kurt's uniform again quickly. "That bad?"

Rather than the question having a tone with concern, it's enforced and a little too assertive for two people that have grown to be close friends.

Kurt's smile is gone, and replaced with a frown at the reaction he received, but removes it to a calm, and serious one. "Death threat." He glances at the floor, only quickly picking up on the fact that they're a vintage sepia tinted marble tiles. His head snaps back up at the second inhale he's heard today, and notices Blaine looking around the room nervously, a swallow caught up in his throat.

Blaine finally forces a smile, "It's going to be okay. We'll talk about this later. I got to go." The last sentence is rushed, and so is Blaine's feet as he moves quickly away from the boy. Kurt spins his head to follow Blaine's figure as he leaves, but he left too fast. Kurt pulls his face into a frown, because that reaction was _not_ heartfelt.

* * *

Blaine's avoiding him. Not directly, really. But the situation is being completely ignored. When Kurt asks Blaine about the Warblers and how his audition went. Blaine smiles along and tells him he did great. (He means it, but it's not the heartfelt feeling Kurt's looking for.)

Once someone pointed out that Kurt kind of had the '_gay_' personality, but in a joking manner.

Blaine stood up and left right in that moment.

* * *

"Hey, Blaine?" Kurt knocks on the boy's dorm room: 213.

"Yeah?" Blaine calls out from the other side of the door, in that friendly tone. Kurt hears feet shuffling from the other side, and wonders for a moment, if there's someone else in there. But soon the door is opened, and Kurt peeks in quickly to reveal only Blaine had been in the room.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go get coffee?" Kurt props the statement into a suggestive question, full of hope and lightheartedness. He practiced it a thousand times. Really, he did in front of a mirror, training his facial features to go with the happiness he was implying when truthfully he wanted to talk to Blaine. _Talk_ to him.

Blaine smiles and flashes a set of straight white teeth at him. "Sure! Just let me get my coat." He leans his body backward a bit, and reaches his arm out to the coat hanger on the wall, and pulls off a simple black long wool coat.

When they sit there, Blaine sees it. The way Kurt's looking at his hands that are clamped together, and he has a faint look of guilt that's running through it… He almost feels a sense of déjà vu, when he talked to Kurt about being gay. Only that time, he wasn't played.

He frowns, and for the first time, Kurt notices the genuine expression, even if it's a hurt one. "You tricked me." Blaine states in disbelief, slightly mumbling the words to himself.

"I'm sorry." Kurt discoursed, not too sure if he meant it though. Blaine hadn't exactly been the best friend lately, at a time he needed him most. That's what causes him to say –

"No, you know what? I'm _not_ sorry. I shouldn't even have to be the one to initiate this very necessary conversation. You should be asking _me_ to come, asking _me_ to talk about my problems or these things. But you're not, so no. I won't apologize for something that _you_ should have done instead." He lets out a huff at the end, and his shoulders relax a little from the tension he's been holding in.

Blaine gazed around the room, vulnerable this time. Kurt realizes the roles are actually reversed for once, and maybe he should've been gentler, because his heart aches a little when Blaine's eyes water.

"Death threats." Blaine mutters, slightly angry. "I never got them."

Kurt raises an eyebrow as to how this relates to the conversation at all, but lets him continue anyways because he's getting closer to the truth.

"I gave them." Blaine's eyes swell and close tightly allowing a tear to escape. Shame washes over his face, and he avoids Kurt's eyes because he's just sure there's disappointment in them.

"Wha-?" Kurt swallowed halfway in between his question, because of the mutual shock he was experiencing.

Still not glancing at Kurt, Blaine continues.

"I—I wanted you to give courage a chance, because I thought Karofsky was kind of like me. I wasn't a jock, and I didn't really ever truly physically hurt someone. I was closeted, and severely closeted…" He winces for a moment, as if looking back at a memory. Kurt almost thought Blaine looked at his wrists, but doesn't say anything, still processing it all as best and as supportive as he can.

"There was this gay kid at my old school. His name was Alex, and I remember writing stuff on his locker. _'You're a faggot, burn in hell'_ and shit like that." Blaine curses, anger taking over his body at himself. "Maybe…it wasn't really a death threat directly. I would never actually… Yeah, but… He attempted –" A sob breaks out before Blaine can finish his sentence coherently.

"I—I'm sorry, Kurt. I just—" His hands don't cover his face. He's sitting there, as if he deserves everyone to see his pain. Kurt mentally curses at himself for choosing to have this conversation in public. He stands up and places a hand on Blaine's upper arm.

For a moment, Blaine thought Kurt was going to leave him like this. But then the soft voice conveyed, "Come on… There's more to the story." Kurt sighs after that. "But let's go somewhere else."

He stands up too, keeping his eyes on Kurt's back avoiding the burning gaze of the people in the café. Kurt leads him to the car, and opens the door for him, before going around to crawl into the driver's seat.

Kurt plugs the key in, and turns the ignition. The car starts to run, but he's not sure on how to drive. Really, he forgot how to move at this moment, and can't seem to take his car out of its parked position.

"Um…" Blaine states, still down by his own mood, but noticing Kurt's.

The moment his voice speaks, Kurt is snapped out of his own trance. "Where do you want to go?"

"I really don't care," Blaine mumbles, slouching as tears fall down his face and he looks out the window.

Kurt finally notices his stomach getting queasy and almost abruptly puts his car in drive. Blaine clutches to his seat in the corner of his eye.

"Where—"

"We're fighting nausea with nausea." Kurt answers, his eyes on the road. "I figure driving can do that." There's a pause in the air, and Kurt forces it to be gone. "Continue."

"I fixed it." Blaine states. "I mean, I don't think he'll ever forgive me…But after that I came out. I never wanted anyone to get hurt, and…I know. They all say that, or whatever. I had my own bullies after that. Nothing extreme, just the spitting word of '_faggot_' whenever they walked by me." He stops, trying to think of any other bullies that he might've missed.

"My biggest bully was myself." Blaine's voice cracks on each word, and Kurt suddenly knows that this is truly the biggest part of the conversation. He pulls over. Maybe the nausea just doesn't want to go away.

"I…" He looks for words. "I used to think it was so wrong to be gay, Kurt. And I know I'm nothing like that now, but… My mom was kind of a church-freak to be honest. I once mentioned the kid Alex to her, just to see how she would respond to gay people after that." Blaine inhales sharply with a sarcastic edge. "Not too well, and well… After I came out… She left me and my dad alone. She sends money every month, but I don't think she wants to. Sometimes something pops in my head, and tells me being gay _is_ wrong, because nothing I do should have made my mom hate me and want to leave." The words are spat out like venom towards the imaginary figment of his mother. He sighs, his anger slowing away. "But I know it's not.. I just… I wish I was as brave and open as you."

It takes a second for Kurt to realize that the clichéd lyric: 'My heart is bound to beat right out of my untrimmed chest' is coming up because his heart is beating fast.

"B-brave?" Kurt stutters questioningly.

Blaine rolls his eyes, a small smile actually appearing on his face. "Duh. You made it so far. And honestly, I don't know if you should've transferred. I miss seeing you wear Marc Jacobs or Micheal Kors, but at the same time, I think you could do better at this school. I'm not going to lie, Dalton is _easy_ to experience. And sometimes I have to blink for a moment to realize that a lot of the real world will _not_ be as accepting as the people here." He stops, and takes in a breath for a moment. "Sorry, that was a major topic change right there."

Kurt laughs, just glad for the fact that the original conversation's tone had shifted. "You know what I realized?" Kurt asks Blaine, as he puts the car in drive again, turning the car around to the road toward Dalton.

"Yeah?" Blaine says, a little breathless.

"You fucking talk _a lot_." Kurt curses.

Blaine doesn't miss the humor in the statement though, and catches it perfectly as he smiles with a playful apologetic grin and shrugs. He calms down for a moment. "But thank you." He speaks honestly and sincere, taking Kurt's free hand. "For listening."

Kurt nods, in a manner that Blaine takes as, 'No problem'.

* * *

Blaine's shoulder blade is pressed against his own and he can feel the body heat radiating from it relaxingly.

They're side by side as they walk back into the Dalton's stone-aged building, consisting of bricks at least fifty years old.

They reach Blaine's bedroom for now and he puts his coat away, before Kurt turns to leave and the other male instinctively reaches out. Kurt shoots a suspicious eye at the gesture, and looks back to Blaine's face.

Blaine swallows, "Stay…at least for a little while."

Kurt subconsciously nods, and realizes his hand reaches out to touch Blaine's cheek. The look is not loving or tempting, but more of a study. He's looking in deeper, and Kurt realizes he was right before in the coffee shop. He takes his hand down.

"In the summer," Kurt speaks, his voice echoing in the room. "How do you hide them?"

Blaine's eyes widen, and he opens his mouth to speak, but at first nothing comes out. "I—"

He sighs once more. "I forgot to mention that part, didn't I?"

"Yeah," he replies, sympathetic and sarcastic.

"Watches. And those rubber bracelets that everyone owns." He answers the question asked before.

"Hmm," Kurt sounds out. Blaine hasn't moved, and sees Kurt's fingers fly up to his blazer. Truth be told, this is not the scenario in which he would've wanted Kurt to take off his jacket, and his white collar shirt with the tie, until all that's left is his tank top, and his bare arms. Kurt's fingers gently start at his the shoulder, making their way down the arms. Blaine's shoulders move in a circular motion at the touch.

They finally reach the scabs and gashes that left white clear scars. It's pretty crazy to think Kurt looks hot at this moment, but Blaine thinks he kind of does. His expression is so self-assured as he views something that Blaine fears most.

"I've—I've never felt so…" Blaine struggles for the word that explains how he feels. He feels somewhere between good and bad, and open and exposed, and really just—

"Bare?" Kurt questions. Blaine nods. Kurt lets out a gorgeous smile at Blaine, and Blaine?

Well, he thinks being bare isn't so bad in that moment.

"It's okay. I still think you're great. Even if you're not the perfect mentor, role-model I thought you were when I first met you."

Blaine won't be surprised if he says he's in love by the end of the month.

* * *

**Done. Like?**


End file.
